LucarioFan3's Smash Fanfiction Direct
by LucarioFan3
Summary: Info and previews on my stories such as Tournament Gone Wrong, Super Wario Bros.: Daily Life at Smash, The Wario-Waluigi Codecs, and more. T for some of the stories inside.


**December 2014: 1st Direct**

Hey everyone, LucarioFan3 here! I decided to do this so I could show you guys some info on my fics without wasting a chapter or anything. I plan on do this once a month, usually around the end. There will also be at least a sneak peak of one of my fics in each "direct". Anyhow, let's get this show on the road!

**The Wario-Waluigi Codecs!**

Don't worry fans of this one, it's still going! After doing Link's, for some reason, I lost interest in doing it. But my interest is back, and I should have three more done by the end of Christmas break, give or take. While I can't show you any previews, I can give an expanded order of what characters I'm doing next! Like I said at the end of Link's chapter, DK would be my next priority. After that, I plan on doing Kirby, Samus, Yoshi, Fox, Wario, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Lucario.

That's all I can give you guys on this one, but hey, it is something!

**Super Wario Bros.: Daily Life at Smash!**

I guess you could say this is the more adult humor spinoff of The Wario-Waluigi Codecs! For those of you unfamiliar of the character Weegee, he is a meme character usually portrayed as a creepy clone of Luigi. Malleo and Peesch are Mario and Peach's versions of Weegee, respectively. Also, the purple robot featured in Weegee's Return is an inside joke for me and one of my friends. I plan on revealing his identity soon enough, and I might make him a larger character later on. Anyways, I have a preview for you guys!

**Episode 4: Gmod Mayhem**

"Everybody's ready!" Waluigi said as Wario turned on his new laptop.

"Great!" Wario replied. He waited a few seconds for his laptop to load, while pulling out a microphone and headphones.

**XxXx**

"Welcome to Gmod, guys!" Yoshi said as he, Falco, Crazy Hand, Toad, and Snake found the Wario Bros. next to a large building.

"Wow, this city makes Ridley look like an ant!" Waluigi said as the two idiots looked around the town, noticing the large buildings and paved streets.

"Uhhh, I wouldn't say that," Yoshi commented.

"Why not?" Wario asked.

"Because Ridley is right behind you," Toad replied. The Wario Bros. noticed the large, purple dragon behind them.

"I guess this is the part where we run in terror, right?" Wario muttered.

"No, this is the part where you sneak into the girl's bathroom," Snake sarcastically said.

"That's not our style," Waluigi replied.

"Can we just start running now?" Wario brought up.

"Oh sure, just let me stretch my legs," his best friend responded.

"There's no time!" Wario roared as he shot a portal from his potal gun, absorbing his friend.

"Ahhh! Butt cramp!" Waluigi shouted as he was sucked in.

"This is a video game, you can't get butt cramps!" the yellow pest said as he leaped into the portal. As soon as they were gone, Yoshi began to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Crazy Hand asked. "Were you thinking of YouTube Poop?"

"Let me guess, that Ridley is a ragdoll," Snake muttered.

"Yeah, and to think those morons fell for it!" Yoshi laughed. "Speaking of morons, where did Falco go?"

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Falco shouted from the rooftop of a nearby building. "Bread for all the good boys and girls!" He then fired loaves of bread from a rocket launcher, straight for the four remaining heroes, killing them upon contact.

What kind of wacky adventures await our heroes in Gmod? You'll have to wait for that. Next!

**Super Wario Bros. Movie: M Virus Saga!**

A "sort off" movie based on Super Wario Bros.: Daily Life at Smash! While I can't give a sneak peak at this, I will give a bit of info on it. The Wario Bros. are up to their daily nonsense, when they catch word of a "virus" being developed by Professor Elvin Gadd. In attempt to get rich, the duo of ignorance decided to obtain it, with assistance from Falco. However, a new and dangerous enemy arises: for now, we'll call him "Original the Character, Donut Steel" (the steel part is a hint). His plans are to rule the world and to capture the virus before anyone else does. The Wario Bros. will have to team up with their friends and possibly some enemies to defeat this new threat and journey through "fictional" places with cannibal angels, rabid dogs, farting people, metal monstrosities, Garchomps, and more. Preview will be available in January's direct!

**Tournament Gone Wrong!**

Ahh, the first real fanfic I've ever made. Can't say much about this one, but for those curious about the "inker", I will tell you that mystery will be revealed in chapter 17! Sadly, I can't give you a preview here either.

**It Never Happened!**

Sadly, I can't give out much info on this one. In fact, all I can tell you is that the first sneak peak will likely be in February.

Well, that's all for now. See ya later, folks, and have a merry Christmas!


End file.
